The Strings of Fate
by las184
Summary: Short ONESHOT about Ichigo and Rukia in the eyes of a daughter.


I have to say that my parents seem to be made for each other.

The way they always tease one another, how they quarrel, they way they look when they stand beside each other is...perfect.

It's as if fate had bound them from the beginning of time.

Father is tall and handsome with weird bright hair I'm quite glad I didn't inherit. His brown eyes are penetrating, and though he's brash most of the time, he's a kind soul and lives up to his name of protecting.

Mother, meanwhile, is small and petite with black locks and gorgeous violet-blue eyes. She has got natural beauty unmarred by the many decades she has lived that she seems to not care about. She is strong and wise, although she has her impatient streak.

Through looks, I take after most of my mother's traits, though my eyes are my father's.

In personality, I am my father's child.

Mother and Father are warriors in this world, fighting to keep the peace of its citizens. They fight side by side to keep away intruders in our world.

And I have seen them fight.

Father has long attained the second release of the sword while Mother is catching up. She doesn't need it though; she is powerful in her own right with the stage she is in now. Her spells are highly effective, more so than Father. He doesn't really care about spells though; he fights with his sword.

Father always wants to keep Mother in his line of sight whenever they are fighting, but Mother refuses to be protected. It's funny, somehow, when Father is turned down every time he insists Mother be right next to him. But it only shows how much he loves her and wouldn't want anything bad to befall her.

After a fight, Mother would always scold Father for being a little too reckless and getting hurt a little too bad. Father would counter back with some retort he'd have concocted and Mother would snap back something which would usually shut Father up. She'd heal him then and make sure he was alright.

Whenever they quarrel, they almost always look so comical it's hard not to laugh. And when Father gets upset, Mother will be the one to soothe him and get his spirits back up, though sometimes through unconventional means, like hurting him in some way... Nevertheless, Father would be back to normal.

Uncle Byakuya and Renji say that they've been like that since they first met.

I think I can see why Father had chosen Mother as his mate. It's no wonder fate had bound them.

They sometimes bring me to visit old friends in the other world. Their friends look much older than my parents, though they're only about Father's age. They have their own families: Uncle Ishida and Aunt Inoue have three children and Uncle Chad has two. We all get along well.

Grandpa Isshin makes us visit him. He'd always make me laugh and try to pester Father for more grandchildren. Father would hit him. Grandpa Isshin lives with Aunt Yuzu who is married with two children. Aunt Karin would visit whenever we're around. Though she's married, she doesn't have any children yet.

And then there's Urahara-san and Tessai-san and Jinta and Ururu. They're always fun to be around, especially annoying old Urahara-san who can't seem to stop reminiscing old times. Mother and Father just shake their heads at him.

Mother likes to tell me stories of their past, their younger days, how she'd met Father, the mischief and troubles they'd gone through. She'd tell me the good and bad times and her voice won't ever waver.

Father would add in here and there, correcting her when there was need and arguing with her when he saw some things differently. They'd have another quarrel, which would have to be stopped to listen to any tale at all.

Listening to these stories, I wonder how Father had lived in the other world before he came to live with Mother. I'd never experienced it. When I ask them what it would be like, Mother smiles softly and Father ruffles my hair. "You'd have liked it," they'd tell me.

Seems as if the strings of fate brought them together with reason. Looking at them, it's hard to imagine them without one another. They need each other. They are an inseparable pair, like two sides of a coin which won't ever break apart.

They are a perfect complement, always a perfect complement.

XXX

**A/N: A very random story that came to head when I drew a very motherly-looking Rukia. **

**This is in the POV of an OC who is Ichigo and Rukia's kid. I sorta like it. Actually, I just needed to write something that can be posted 'cause I try to make it a point of posting something once a week every time I'm on this website and I didn't post anything last week. So, yeah.**

**Hope you like it. It's kinda weird 'cause I don't know where the story's getting at.. And the closing was hard to do.. Ciaos for now!**


End file.
